The proposed construction is a renovation of an existing laboratory building at the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF) to replace scientific offices and research laboratories that support 15 current faculty in the Department of Immunobiology and Cancer and the Department of Arthritis and Immunology. The proposed construction is an integral part of a multiple phase master plan to modernize this portion of the OMRF laboratory facilities over a 10 year period with the intent of providing research space that adheres to current safety standards for biomedical research laboratories. The first phase is under construction and will be completed on April 1, 1999. All funds have been raised from donations to complete this additional 8,000 square feet of new research space. In previous years, OMRF completed renovation of over 48,000 square feet (1,2, 3 west and south wings) of outdated 1950 era research space. OMRF's next construction project represents phase 2 of the current master plan. Phase 2 construction will begin on 4/15/99 and include a new ADA-compliant entrance, handicapped bathrooms, and shared conference and research office space to connect the newly renovated south wing to the east wing of the OMRF building on the 3rd and 4th level. OMRF requests a NIH Facilities Grant for the 3rd phase of our existing master plan. The specific aim of this proposal is to provide modern, safe research facilities for investigational scientists with research programs in molecular immunology and genetics, located on the 3rd and 4th floors of the east wing. Important safety and environmental improvements need to be made in this research building. The cellular and genetic research requires new improved core Lab support and some additional biosafety level 2 laboratories. In addition, this project will support improved scientific interaction by connecting this newly renovated space in the east wing to the research activities in the south wing through the completion of the phase 2 project that is described above. Safety and environmental improvements are currently necessary. Handicap accessibility will be addressed in the phase 2 project that will be completed prior to the construction of the 3rd phase renovation of the proposed 3rd and 4th floor east wing. This proposal for Phase 3 construction will provide fire sprinklers, new ventilation systems, additional ADA-compliant bathrooms and core lab support to improve research efficiency.